Sign of Time
by Terrasquid
Summary: The lives of the Overwatch team will change forever as a machine long forgotten returns. Overwatch wants to use it for good, but they will learn something very important: if you mess with time, you are calling for chaos. And this is a lesson Lena Oxton knows very well...
1. Prologue: Return of the Machine

**Hello dear reader, welcome to this little story of mine.**

 **I already have an idea of what I want this story to be but any suggestions in your reviews will be welcome.**

 **Just one more thing, look out for references and easter eggs from Overwatch and other franchises in every chapter, some will be obvious others will be hidden.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue: Return of the Machine

 **Cairo, 2076**

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Pharah screamed with all her migth as she saw the missiles being launched. They needed to take out that turret as soon as posible or the battle would be lost.

Even with the support of Winston, Mercy, Genji and a squad of Overwatch forces, Pharah and her soldiers had no success in defending Cairo and the temple of Anubis from Talon. It was unclear why they wanted to take that area, but in the heat of battle that didn't mattered.

Whatever it was sure had some importance, as not only a battalion of Talon soldiers occupied the zone but also a deadly turret, three tanks and the assasin Widowmaker were in the battlefield.

As the turret kept firing Pharah and Genji took cover behind a vehicle.

"We need to take out their turret, any ideas?" asked Genji

"I have one: If you manage to get Widowmaker's attention I can send my barrage of rockets from above without being shot in the head" Pharah suggested

"If you and your soldiers covered your entire head we wouldn't have that problem, but of course: you have to leave your mouth exposed don't you?" said Genji

"Genji, do you copy?" said Winston trough their comunicators, "Our reinforces are trying to get in the city but if we don't make a clear path for them they won't be able to join the battle, get rid of that turret and we'll do the rest"

Genji started thinking for a moment, then he looked at Pharah. "Fine, we'll follow your plan. Hopefully I'll be fast enough to reflect their bullets and outrun the missiles"

"Good luck then" said Pharah as Genji nooded and ran to the left flank

On the distance Widowmaker was sniping on top of a building, shooting anyone who got in her sigths. But as she was aiming she heard a familiar sound, the sound of air being cuted, the sound of an incredibly fast object appearing, the sound of Tracer's blinks. She wasn't informed of her presence, but after so many encounters Widowmaker would recognize that sound anywere (much to her dismay).

"You don't have the element of suprise anymore _cheríe_ " Widowmaker said, but as she turned around she was indeed suprised of what she saw: she expected Tracer jumping around and yelling one of her anoying-as-all-hell catchphrases, but she was nowere to be seen. Instead Widowmaker found herself with some sort of military jet falling in her direction. She reacted fast enough to use her grapling hook and move out of the way as the jet continued it's course.

Talon's soldiers were pushing Phara's and Overwatch's forces with easse, when suddenly they heard a jet engine closing in. The jet crashed into the battlefield breaking chaos in Talon's battalion and damaging one of their tanks.

"What the hell happened!?" said Genji startled.

"It doesn't matter" said Pharah, "They are distracted! Everyone, FIRE AT THE TURRET NOW!"

The squad concentrated it's fire to the turret and they finally took it down, then the battle turned entirely. Now Winston could lead Overwatch's reinforces into the zone and they were taking over the battlefield as Mercy quickly healed injured soldiers.

"RETREAT, RETREAT! EVERYONE FALL BACK!" screamed the Talon soldiers trough the comunicators, "THAT JET HAS THE OVERWATCH INSIGNIA, THEY ARE SENDING AEREAL SUPPORT! FALL BACK!"

Widowmaker wasn't sure if the decission of retreating was the rigth one, but if Overwatch had a jet that could apparently appear out of nowhere then it would be only a matter of time before more artillery was sent, artillery that Talon has never fought before. Widowmaker and the rest of the soldiers had no choice, they left the area in their scape jets. In a matter of hours all the terrorists scaped and the ones who didn't were taken as prisioners; Helix and Overwatch won the battle.

"I must admit I was quite esceptic about accepting your help, but without you the outcome of this battle would have been quite different" said Pharah to Genji. After the battlefield was cleared Winston and Mercy reunited with Pharah and Genji.

"Thank you, is an honor for me to call you my allies and friends" said Pharah to the agents

"We vere more zan happy to help vith such a noble cause, if you ever need us you can call again any time" said Mercy with a smirk

"Your abilities in the battlefield were impressive Fareeha" said Winston, "Perhaps you migth consider joining us, as a friend of mine says: 'the world could always use more heroes' "

"Thanks but my responsabilities are here in my home, although I was thinking about coming to your headquarters and pay you a visit for a few days. I really need to learn about your techniques in battle, sending an unpiloted jet to break panic into the enemy's rank? That's something I could learn from" said Pharah

"And we vould love to theach you about… vait, vhat?". The look of confusion in Mercy's face told Pharah that something was wrong.

"Well… yes. An unpiloted jet crashed in the middle of Talon's battalion, I assumed that you send it since it has the Overwatch insignia on it's wings"

Genji, Winston and Mercy exchanged looks of confusion (although Genji couldn't express anything really).

"Can you show us were it crashed?" asked Winston

"Sure, follow me" said Pharah lifting from the ground

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Genji as they followed Pharah

After some minutes Pharah got to the crashed jet. It had a white coloration and a yellow stripe rigth ahead of the cockpit, it also had three engines and the overwatch insignia on both wings.

"Zis ship looks familiar to me, but I can't remember vere I saw it. Does it rings any bells to you Winston?... Winston?" Mercy asked, but Winston was in a state of shock as he inspected inside the cockpit.

"Fareeha… you… you said you… wanted to vist our… headquarters?" Winston asked with a really worried look on his face.

"Yes, of course…"

"Good… because we are going to need a witness…"

Winston then turned to Mercy and Genji, he opened the cockpit for them to see what was inside: rigth ahead of the controls there was a holographic blue Accelerator.

"It's the Slipstream…"

* * *

 **And there you have it, hopefully you'll like it**

 **I'm doing this because I want to perfect my writting skills using your reviews, because I need a hobby other than playing Tf2 or WoW and because, why not?**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded soon so…**

 **See you around**


	2. Chapter 1: Search for Answers

**Hello again, I welcome you to the first chapter of this project**

 **Just to be clear, you'll see that every location I writte will have the year on it and sometimes that year will repeat itself in another location. Rigth now it migth be a little redundant or unesscesary but trust me, is important.**

 **Also a shoutout to (insert guest's real name here) for being the first one to writte a review.**

 **Without further do, let's go**

* * *

Chapter 1: Search for Answers

 **England, 2075**

As Tracer was falling the world seemed to stop completely.

She saw Widowmaker falling as well, and she was aiming at her chest.

When Widowmaker shot, Tracer blinked out of the way and landed into a nearby building. She quickly cheked her accelerator and saw it was fine, then she turned to Widowmaker, who looked rather pleased for some reason.

"Looks like our little game is over…" she said. Tracer was confused ar first but then she realized what Widowmaker meant, she knew that Tracer would blink away to save herself.

Tracer ran to see what happened in the streets, but it was too late…

"no, no no no no no no", Tracer knew she was to blame "NOOOO!". Filled with rage she attacked Widowmaker and when she got her against the roof she confronted her, "WHY?! Why would you do this?".

Widowmaker let a small laugh as a jet appeared behind them. "Foolish girl", Widowmaker then used her grappling hook to get Tracer off her and then she slammed her against a wall before scaping in the jet.

Tracer fell to the ground, her accelerator was badly damaged and the pain was terrible. But worst of all was the guilt, she failed to defend peace.

Mondatta was dead.

 **Cairo, 2076**

"So correct me if I'm wrong here…" said Pharah as she and the Overwatch agents aborded the helicopter, "Tracer, the same Overwatch agent who figthed during the omnic crisis and faced Doomfist, piloted this jet about eigth years ago and because of a malfunction they both dissappeared, rigth? So, Tracer appeared again and now she wears this "chronal accelerator" to avoid dissapearing, but this also allows her to control her place in time at will?"

"That is correct" said Winston.

"Fine, I can belive that. But as you said the jet never appeared again, only that it happened to show up in the middle of our battle a few hours ago, because…?"

"We don't really know" said Genji

"Well, why did Tracer appeared again then?" asked Pharah

"We don't know zat either. I theorized that it was her will to get back to us, that could explain how she can control her 'powers' now" Mercy explained

"We'll soon have answers for these questions if the analisis of the Slipstream goes according to schedule" said Winston

The Slipstream was being aborded into an scorted transport plane towards an Overwatch HQ in Numbani for a full check up. If they found out why it malfuctioned and why it arrived out of the sudden then maybe Tracer's condition could be understood better or even cured if she wanted to, or at least that was Winston's objective…

 **Numbani, 2076**

After hours of fligth the squad finally got to Numbani's base. While Genji and Mercy went off to rest in their respective rooms Winston and Pharah scorted the Slipstream to the laboratories, where they were greeted by lead scientist Dr. Kaplanus.

"Well well well, if it isn't Winston himself! I don't recognize the lady tho…" said the doctor

"Greetings doctor, let me introduce you to Phara, the security chief of Helix Security International. She's here as witness for a very troubeling situation" said Winston

"And I assume that it has something to do with the covered aircraft outside my door. Alrigth then, let's take a look at it"

When Winston took out the blanket revealing the jet Kaplanus almost fell backwards. "Is this…? After eigth years, is it the…?".

"Yes doctor, the Slipstream" said Winston

"But, how?" asked Kaplanus. "Well, that's why we need you to realice a full diagnostic of it" said Pharah, "Will you help us?"

"Of course I will! This is a revolutionary machine, we could learn so much from it! I could be scientist who repairs it's malfunction and make it fly once more and-". Kaplanus was interrupted by Winston, "Look, we only need that diagnostic. I don't belive is a good idea to use it anymore, you understand rigth?"

Kaplanus seemed angry and dissapointed at the same time, but then he seemed to understand Winston's worries. "Yes, I do. Fine, just a full diagnostic then".

The doctor then called his team and they scorted the Slipstream inside the mantaince shed at the hangar. Winston watched them leave but even knowing that the initial problem would soon have a solution he felt guilt crawling his back.

"You are still worried aren't you?" asked Pharah "You think that Doctor Kaplanus won't keep his word?"

"That is a concern, but I'm more worried about what we'll do with that jet. The discovery of the Slipstream must have already be at the ears of the goverments around the world, I'm worried about what will they decide to do with it" said Winston, "But… I'm also worried about how I will tell this to Lena"

"Who's Lena?" asked Pharah. Winston completly forgot about the fact that Pharah is not an Overwatch agent, so she doesn't have the autorization for learning the agent's true identities.

"Oh, well… she's uh…" sttutered Winston, but before he could say anything else…

"I'm Lena love, Lena Oxton. Pleaced to meet you!". Pharah and Winston turned suddenly and they saw Tracer smiling and extending a hand to Pharah. After the initial suprise Pharah smiled as well, "Ah, so you are Lena. Pleaced to meet you too" said Pharah extending a hand.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are: Lieutenant Pharah from Helix International, I've heard a lot about you!"

"Oh, well I've heard a lot about you too: Tracer from Overwatch" said Pharah as they shaked hands

"Yep, the one and only" said Tracer, she then turned to Winston. "Don't sweat it Winston, if she's here then she's worth of our trust, rigth?"

"Yes, sure" said Winston with relief

"Aww don't be so cold, come here you!" said Tracer as she hugged Winston.

"I'm happy to see you too" said Winston laughing "I just didn't knew you were here, I thougth you were on vacation"

"Oh about that, I was in a safari with Emily at Ethiopia when I heard about the battle here, I asked Emily if I could go and she seemed to be ok with it. 'If they need help go. You know where to find me after all' she said with a smile, (Tracer is lost in thoughts for a moment) ahhhh I love her. Anyway, I used my accelerator to get here as fast as I could, it took me two days and thirteen stops to rest and recharge. When I got here like 30 minutes ago Genji told me that you won the battle and I was like 'cheers love!', so now I'm just paying a visit before returning to the safari, although I think I'll use a helicopter this time" Tracer explained

"Wait…" said Winston "Genji told you about the battle?"

"Yeah, but he didn't got into much detail. In fact he seemed kinda nervous when I asked him about it, is everything ok? Someone got hurt?" asked Tracer

"Don't worry no one got hurt" Pharah interveined "We can explain you later but for now you should rest, traveling at foot for two days? Even with your blink ability anyone would be tired"

"You know what love? You're absolutely rigth. I'll go take a nap, see ya!" said Tracer, who then rushed to the restroom.

"Thanks Fareeha" said Winston

"You are most welcome, I assumed it would be difficult for her to take all about the return of the Slipstream" said Pharah, "But you'll have to tell her sooner or later anyway"

"I know…" said Winston "I'll talk to her this nigth"

 **Bolivia, 2076**

The Talon commander felt almost dead to the floor, his troath was virtually cut in half.

"Apology accepted commander" said Reaper as he cleaned his hand. Two soldiers took the now lifeless body out of the room, leaving Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra and Doomfist alone.

"mmmm, 'we thought they had send aereal support', that's why you lost Cairo and the temple of Anubis" said Reaper with despise. "Although the reason for this defeat is completly unacceptable I do find interesting that our radars didn't perceived that jet"

"You said it literaly appeared out of nowhere, rigth?" said Doomfist looking at Widowmaker

" _Oui_ , I thougth it was Tracer the one who telported near me but it was actually that plane"

"Are you sure?" Reaper asked with a tone of disbelief

"I am" replied Widowmaker "but if you don't want to belive me then go ahead, I couldn't care less"

"Well, if azul here is telling the truth…" said Sombra, "then we migth have a problem. According to the Overwatch files I hacked the only ship able to teleport was the Slipstream, the same ship that gave lady doctor who her powers and the same one that vanished out of existence eigth years ago. So either that plane miraculosly returned, or Overwatch is so desperate or stupid that they decided to make new ones"

"Whatever the case, that technology is not working well for them. The jet crashed inmediatly after it appeared" explained Widowmaker.

"Then we must not let Overwatch improve in this machine" said Doomfist, "We must take that ship from them"

"I agree" said Reaper, "That technology would be more usefull to us. But those agents won't keep it in Cairo for long, or Africa for that matter. Sombra, I need you to deploy any espionage rute you can find so we can keep a close eye on them"

"Already on it Gabe" said Sombra exiting the room.

Reaper then got close to Widowmaker, "Once we know where they'll head next we'll make our move". Widowmaker nodded, then Reaper turned to Doomfist, "Akande, you'll come with us to bring some destructive power. If we can't get our hands on the machine then we'll make sure Overwatch won't either"

Doomfist let out a small laugh before leaving the room.

 **England, 2075**

As Tracer was falling the world seemed to stop completely.

She saw Widowmaker falling as well, and she was aiming at her chest.

When Widowmaker shot, Tracer blinked out of the way and landed into a nearby building. She quickly cheked her accelerator and saw it was fine, then she turned to Widowmaker, who looked rather pleased for some reason.

"Looks like our little game is over…" she said. Tracer was confused ar first but then she realized what Widowmaker meant, she knew that Tracer would blink away to save herself.

Tracer ran to see what happened in the streets, but it wasn't over at all…

"I dissagree love" said Tracer with a smirk. Widowmaker confused ran to see what happened down bellow as well and she couldn't belive what she was seeing.

"Impossible…" Widowmaker whispered, and in her shock she heard Tracer's Pistols being fired, then she felt a burnt in her leg and she fell on her back. Tracer walked to her aiming at Widowmaker's face with her guns.

"I just don't understand why would you try to do something like this love. Maybe you could think about in prison, that's what they are build for anyway" said Tracer. Soon guards, policeman and men in black suits covered the area and scorted Widowmaker to a helicopter."Foolish girl" said Widowmaker as she was taken away.

Tracer was proud of herself. Sure, now she was probably going to be interrogated since she was a former Overwatch agent but at that moment that didn't mattered, she succeded to defend peace.

Mondatta was alive.

* * *

 **And so the first chapter is complete, thanks for Reading**

 **Again the year after every location migth be kind of annoying rigth now but I promise is important.**

 **Let me now if the length of this chapter is too short, too long or just rigth in the review**

 **See you soon**


	3. Chapter 2: The Best Intentions

**Welcome to chapter 2 ladies and mentelgen**

 **Shoutout to a toaster oven and AnnaRooma for being the first followers, specialy that toaster oven because he is also the first one to favourite my story (and I say he because I don't know if sentient ovens have genders)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Best Intentions

 **Numbani, 2076**

Winston was afraid of entering the bedroom, but why? He didn't bring the Slipstream back from the past and is not up to him to decide it's fate.

"Don't worry, if you two are as close friends as you told me then she will understand" said Pharah "Look, I have to go and testify now but I'll be back to you as soon as possible. Good luck"

With that Pharah left. Winston stood for a couple of minutes before finally knocking the door.

"Come in!" said Tracer from inside.

"Hi Lena" said Winston as he entered the room. Tracer was wearing a sleevless white shirt with the Overwatch logo on it and a pair of blue leather pants.

"Oh, hi Winston!" said Tracer "I decided that I should sleep here for today. Angela gave me this pijamas, she's lovely isn't she?"

"Yes she is..." said Winston "listen Lena... I uh... I need to... talk to you"

"What is it love? Is this about the battle?" said Tracer. Winston sited on the bed and croosed his fingers

"Lena... do you... remember the Slipstream?" said Winston as the feeling of guilt growed.

"*sigh* Winston..." Tracer had been trough this before, "you don't have to feel guilty anymore dear. No one could 've known that it would malfunction, it was an accident and you and all those other persons involved helped me recover. And look at me now, the fastest person alive! You know that I forgived you years ago love, don't be so harsh on yourself", she then gave Winston a hug. The quilt was worst than ever.

"Thanks Lena, but... is not about that... something happened" Winston breathed heavily, it was now or never: "the Slipstream reappeared, it crashed in the battlefield earlier today..."

Tracer's joyfull expression quickly changed into a confusion look,"It... reappeared? how... uh... well... what did you do with it then?"

"We... brought it here... into this base..." said Winston nervous, "we wanted to annalise it"

Tracer didn't knew what to say, for the first time in her life... she was speechless.

The memories flooded back to her: seeing herself dissapearing as the alarms went on, being lost in that place, in that... void, where time and space didn't meant anything. She witnessed the origin of cosmos, the origin of life and death, she witnessed creation and destruction all over the universe at the same time. After learning how to use her powers she had become used to ignore that, but the first time lost in that void was truly overwellming, driving her to the point of insanity.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Winston's hand reached her back.

"Why? Why do you want to annalise it?" Tracer asked

"The goverments who invested in the project years ago would knew about it sooner or later, so the best thing to do was for us to take it before they did. Besides I... wanted to understand chronal dissociation better... so I could help you by upgrading your accelerator" explained Winston, "Maybe I can allow you to live normally without you having to deppend on it... maybe I could find a cure if so you wanted..."

Tracer though about it for a minute, being free of that machine in her chest sounded tempting. Being able to use her powers without limitations or without traveling trough "the void". Or maybe... being cured and live a the rest of her life with Emily, a normal life. So many possibilities... but then something popped on her mind.

"The other scientists share your objectives?"

"Honestly... I'm not sure. But they won't try anything without me noticing, I promise you that Lena" said Winston

Tracer kept thinking for some minutes, then she turned to Winston, "I know this wasn't easy for you... and is not easy for me either, but is good that you told me about it, thank you love... you will always be my best friend"

They shared one last hug before Winston got up from bed. "I'll let you know about anything"

"Ok, good dreams love"

 _*next day*_

Winston got up early, he barely got any sleep. He knocked into the office of Dr Kaplanus, who inmediatly ansewered the door

"Ah Winston, just the man-... ape-... just the scientist I wanted to talk to!" said the doctor

"Morning Kaplanus, you had any results from from the annalisis last nigth?" asked Winston

"You bet I did" said Kaplanus as he sited in his desk, "Let's start with the obvious results: there is a 100% match with the models of the Slipstream. Now, the cover of the jet revealed levels of atmospheric contamination, this is proof that it did fligthed at least for once but that's not all, those levels of contamination where the exact same ones from earth's atmosphere exactly eigth years ago. And the next discovery was very interesting: the fuel tanks were completly empty, even when the reports indicate that Tracer's fligth lasted barely 30 minutes"

Winston listened with attention as the doctor continued

"Now, something we discovered was that rigth beneath the jet's pilot controls there was some sort of device, and when we analissed it we found out that it had a radio wave connection compatible to the comunicators that Overwatch agents, like you, use in battle. We belive that the device is used to send the Slipstream to the closest Overwatch agent in a case of emergency, and we can agree that empty fuel tanks are quite an emergency"

"So the Slipstream continued working inside the void until the fuel ran out" said Winston "and if it weren't for that device it would still be in there"

"Precisely" said Kaplanus "And the fact that it happened rigth now and rigth here doesn't really matter because in that "void", as you call it, the rules of the space and time continuum doesn't apply at all"

"But, there is something I still don't understand" said Winston "Who putted that device there and why we didn't knew about it?"

"We don't know. We questioned all the ones who worked in that project but no one knew who did it, in fact, no one even knew that thing was in there"

"Well... most importantly, if the empty fuel tanks were the emergency situation that brought the slipstream back, what about the failure with the accelerator that caused the problem to begin with?" asked Winston

"We... don't know that either" said Kaplanus "and we migth never know. The accelerator's internal estructure was completly destroyed, but not because of whatever happened eigth years ago; the crashing yesterday destroyed anything that remained normal in it's structure"

Winston couldn't belive what he was hearing, it sounded that everything regarding the Slipstream's malfunction was... a setup? By who?

"Is there any way we can find out what happened?" asked Winston

"Is going to be difficult, but we can run more annalisis and search in the files for anyone who participated in the Slipstream's construction, for now however it remains... a mystery" said Kaplanus

Winston was truly worried, some questions had now an answer but new ones appeared. However, he was not prepared to hear what Kaplanus said next:

"Winston, there is something I need to tell you... me and my team, well... we are working in... another machine" Winston turned to him with a face of suprise and anger, "My engineers are working on the plane's infrastructure as we speak... I'm sorry"

"WHAT?!" Winston screamed getting up, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO LENA, YOU WANT MORE PEOPLE TO SUFFER? WHAT WOULD THE PRESIDENT SAY IF HE KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"

"AND WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK ORDERED ME TO DO THIS?" screamed Kaplanus, Winston was shocked. "After your friend Pharah testified at the United Nations Organization the president of the United States called a vote to start with the construction of a new plane using our knowledge on the Slipstream"

He knew, somehow he always knew. Winston knew that the goverment would do something. If they allowed Overwatch to assemble again it's because they knew that the organization had a lot to offer, and we are not just talking about keeping peace and order...

"Don't worry doctor Zaius" said Kaplanus trying to bring some comic relief to the situation "This Slipstream 2.0 is not going to be used in combat"

As Winston turned to Kaplanus again the doctor retaked it's proud atmosphere, "That's rigth! Is going to be a middle size cargo plane and the accelerator is not going to be at the controls, it's going to be inside a safe vault in the back of the machine! Besides we'll use our knowledge on Tracer's accelerator to prevent any more 'malfunctions'"

"And what about the plane's crew?" asked Winston with disbelief

"Way ahead of you: It can be controled by humans and omnics, but it's primary crew will be commanded robots with a basic A.I. Don't worry my friend, I'm doing this with the best intentions"

Winston stood up and prepared to leave the room, and as he got to the door he decided to leave a warning:

"I wish you good luck with your project, but remember one thing Jeff Kaplanus: some of the worst things imaginable began with the best intentions" and with that Winston leaved.

As he exited he started thinking about how would he tell this to Tracer, turned out he wouldn't have to worry about that...

"That was... intense" Winston turned suddenly and saw Tracer standing rigth nex to him.

"Lena? How long have you been outhere?" asked Winston

"About ten minutes ago, and I heard everything"

"Lena... I... you have to understand..." before he could say anything Tracer interrupted him

"hey it's ok, I know you don't agree with this, I'm not mad with you. Actualy, I'm not mad with anyone really, I just hope that Kaplanus knows what he's doing"

"Yeah... me too" said Winston with a sigh

"Anyway, I'm going back to Ethiopia now. My helicopter must be waiting for me, is not going to be nearly as fast but I am very tired so..." said Tracer as her joyfull self seemed to came back "se you later love!"

"Have a good fligth Lena!" said Winston as she left

After that Winston went to the cafeteria to take some breakfast.

As he was eating he saw Mercy and Genji aproaching to him

"Greetings Winston" said Genji

"Good mornig dear" said Mercy

"Hello you two" said Winston, "Listen, I've talked to Kaplanus earlier and he gave me news about the Slipstream"

"We wanted to talk exactly about zat my friend, apparently we'll be moving soon" said Mercy

"Wait..." said Winston "You already know?"

"Half the staff already knows" said Genji

"It seems like we will take this 'Slipstream 2.0.' to a base in England, vere we vill reunite with other agents in order to protect ze machine" Mercy explained

"Ah, maybe we'll get some answers in a new laboratory! We could find out who putted the redirecting device inside the jet's controls" said Winston

"Device? That we didn't knew, please, explain us" said Genji

As the agents kept disscussing they didn't realized that a nearby omnic was listening very close to what they said

The omnic left the room and got into a corner, he then speaked in a series of beeps to a small comunicator

A voice from the comunicator then speaked, "England you say? Esto será muy interesante..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone, next chapter will be a very important one so be prepared**

 **Final shoutout to Knigth7572, for his excellent deductive powers in the reviews**

 **See you soon**


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm

**Welcome to chapter 3, or as I like to call it: "the point where things get a bit off lore", but hey this IS fanfiction after all (although I will try to follow the canon as much as I can)**

 **The reason why this chapter came out later than ussual is because I had a burst of "inspiration" for chapters 4 and 5 and I started writting it at the same time, plus I'm trying to make these longer. So expect chapter 4 sooner, that makes up for the waiting... rigth?**

* * *

Chapter 3: The calm

 **England, 2076**

 _*two months after the Slipstream's crash*_

"Do you have any authorization to enter this facility?" asked the Overwatch guard

Pharah pulled out a military ID card, "According to this I have permission to enter any facility from any organization with the objective of supervise any military activity concerning global participation"

The guards took a look at the card and said "very well, you may enter now"

Pharah got into the complex where she was greeted by Mercy

"Hello Fareeha. I hope the guards out zere weren't a problem"

"Don't worry doctor they weren't. Is good to see you too"

"Great. I assume you are here for ze Slipstream"

"That is correct, but I'm also here for Winston and Tracer, I haven't heard from them since you left Numbani"

"Oh, about zat..." Mercy then lowered her eyes, as if she was trying to hide something. "They have been trying to convince the goverments around the vorld that zis hole project is a bad idea. Is an stressfull situation for zem and I don't think they want to talk to... anyone really..."

"*sigh* I understand. If I'm honest with you... I think this is a bad idea too" said Pharah

After an uncomfortable minute of silence Mercy grabbed Pharah by the wrist

"Vhere are my manners? Come on, I'll lead you to ze rest of ze group"

Pharah followed Mercy to the hangar where the agents where talking to each other.

"Attention everyone" said Mercy to the group "This is liutenant Fareeha Amari from Helix International Security, she'll join us to supervise the aircraft"

"Greeting Fareeha, is good to see you again" said Genji "Allow me to introduce you to the group: these are Overwatch climatologist Mei-Ling Zhou..."

a woman with winter cloathings waved at her

"... experienced MEKA pilot Hana Song AKA DVa..."

a korean young girl made a peace gesture while saying "don't forget pro gamer champion!"

"... and Russian athelete and soldier Aleksandra Zaryanova, who I'm sure you already heard of"

Pharah did knew about Zarya, in fact she felt a lot of respect for her and immediately made a salute "Is an honor to meet you finally"

"The honor is all mine" said Zarya while making a salute as well

"Of course Pharah knows who she is Genji" said Mei "She's the strongest woman in the Russian army and the world!"

"So I guess we could say she is a... Heavy Weapons Girl, eh? eh?" DVa said as no one laughed. "Oh come on! You have to get that joke, is a very popular game!"

But as Pharah stood with them she couldn't help but notice someone reclining against the wall far from the rest of the group. He wore cowboy clothes and he was smoking tabaco

"Jesse? Jesse McCree?" asked Pharah. The man limited to give a vague look

"Ah yes, bounty hunter and former Overwatch agent Jesse McCree. I am aware that you two know each other..." said Genji

"Yes... in a way..." said Pharah

After the meeting the group was led to the construction room for the Slipstream 2.0.

"Greetings agents" said Dr Kaplanus "Let's get directly to the reason why you are here. For those who don't know eigth years ago a small figthing jet called the Slipstream was created, this jet had revolutionary new feature: the ability of instantaneous teleportation across time and space, thanks to a deviced known as chronnal accelerator. Unfortunately the aircraft vanished from reality during it's first fligth, but it reappeared not long ago in Numbani. Now various goverments around the world, including the ones you represent, wanted Overwatch to create a new plane using our new knowledge on chronal disassociation and the examination we made on the original Slipstream two months ago, and we did not stoped working ever since we got that order. Now... we have nearly finished our mission..."

Kaplanus made a signal with his hands and the wall behind him started to open. "I present to you: THE SLIPSTREAM 2.0. (we are still working on the name)"

The plane was soon revealed before the agents, who could only watch at the machine

"Instead of a small figthing jet," explained Kaplanus "this new aircraft is a cargo plane for ammunition and resources. We maintained it's original colors, it posses the same sleak design of the original but instead of trhee propulsors on the back it has two powerfull and articular propulsors on each wing that can face down for lift off and then switch to a horizontal position. It has a length of 20m and a heigth of 15m"

"This seems a little small for a cargo plane..." said Zarya

"Well it needs to be" said Kaplanus "if we make it too big then the accelerator won't be able to connect with the entire structure"

"Wait..." said Pharah "I thought we were called to protect the plane during it's construction, why we were told to come here now that it's nearly finished?"

"We had our agents watching over it's construction all this time, but we realized that our project had already been noticed..." said Kaplanus "a few weeks ago we discovered an omnic spy reporting on our work, it selfdestructed when he realized he had been discovered so we don't know who he was working for... Your mission here is to provide aditional defence to this facility from any possible attacks until we find a new base where we can hide the Slisptream"

The group was still thinking about the entire situation when a voice behind them suprised them

"You are talking like if this attack is a possibility doctor" said Winston "but this is not a matter of 'if they come...', is a matter of 'when they come...' Agents, you better be prepared. Now if you excuse us, me and the doctor have something to discuss... Mercy will guide you to your rooms"

"Yes of course! Follow me" said Mercy "you don't want to be here when they start disscusing again" she whispered when they got far away

As they followed Mercy, Pharah felt that someone sliped something into her uniform, she turned to see who but she couldn't see who did it, was it Mei? was it Genji? maybe DVa?

After sometime they arrived at the rooms, "So, make yourselves comfortable. If you need any help you can call me or Genji, have a good night!"

Pharah walked into her room and started to take off her armor and changed into a less formal clothing.

She then took the thing that was sliped into her uniform, it was a holocard:

 _'Dear Pharah_

 _Sorry to hand this over to you in such an informal manner, but we need this to be a secret so don't tell anyone about it. Please meet me at the saloon at 10:00 pm, sit in table A113._

 _Love, DVa'_

Pharah was supicious about this, but if meeting with the pilot meant learning more information then she would definetly go. But first she had to see if Winston and Tracer were fine, that was her personal purpose anyway.

After a few hours Pharah left the room towards the laboratories, she asked for Winston and she was told to go near the operations room.

Upon arrival she found Winston inside a room reading something on his computer. She knocked the door and Winston said "Come in"

"Hello Winston, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to see if you were doing alrigth" said Pharah

"Don't worry Fareeha I'm fine. I'm sorry about what happened earlier and for not introducing myself properly to the others"

"Mercy told me about what you and Lena are trying to do, and you have to know that I don't support this project either"

"Thank you, I understand that you didn't had a choice into coming here but if I'm honest Lena and I are glad that you are here"

"And I'm glad that I can be here to help you. By the way, where is Lena rigth now? Is she ok?", as she asked a voice behind her answered

"Don't worry love, I'm sure she's fine!" said Tracer

"WOAH, oh... you should really stop doing that" said Pharah

"I've been telling her that all this years, hasn't worked so far" said Winson

"Well it's good to see that you are as joyfull as ussual" said Pharah with a smile

"I would never lose my charm, but thanks for being here for us" said Tracer

"You are most welcome. I need to leave now, if you need something just call me"

"We will, have a good night" said Winston and Tracer

Pharah took a look at them, they seemed to be alright despise everything that had happened recently. She waved at them and left towards the saloon.

She got near when she saw that McCree was heading to the same place, apparently this wasn't such a secret after all

Pharah and McCree arrived at the saloon and seated in table A113

As they waited the tention between both rised; almost 20 years had passed since they saw eachother for the last time, back then Pharah was just a little girl learning martial arts and McCree was a young Blackwatch agent.

Pharah didn't knew how to break the tention, Jesse was just so... different from what she remembered, so cold, so indifferent, how to react to that? should she just never speak to him?

Pharah was taken out of her thoughts as McCree's phone started to ring. He took the phone and answered the call

"Yeah?" said McCree. The phone wasn't set in speaker mode, but the person on the other side speaked so loud that Pharah could hear every last word... and she couldn't help to laugh a little bit...

 _"HOWDY COWBOY, FUCK IT COWBOY, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'?"_

"I'm fine, what do you want?"

 _"I NEED HELP... GET OVER HERE!"_

"For the last time, I'm doing a contract rigth now. Call me back in a few days goddammit!"

 _"...bitch..."_ then the call ended

McCree laid down on it's chair as Pharah did her best to contain her laughter

"So, cowboy, who was calling?" she said

"It's this guy who wants to hire me everytime I'm doing something else, real pain in the ass"

"Ah yes I forgot, you're a bounty hunter now... I guess you are not what we call a loyal guy anymore"

"I prefer the term 'oportunistic'. I'm here only because that Kaplanus guy will pay me a lot of money if I protect it's little plane"

"Why would you want more money anyway? A new belt?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny miss Anubis"

"Actually Anubis is a dog, my suit is based more after birds like Ra and Khonsu" Pharh said with a smirk "If you want to mock me at least do it properly"

"My apologies liutenant, but as you might remember I was never good with mythology"

"And am I the only one who has memories from better times?"

"Oh don't worry, I remember that fucking movie" McCree then started to sing bad on purpose as Pharah exploded in laughter _"By the power of Ra... Mut... Nut... Khunm, Ptahhhhhh, Nepthys, Nekhbet, Sobek, some bullshit, I don't know... YOU ARE PLAYING WITH THE BIG BOYS NOW, TU TU TU..."_

"s-stop, stop it! pleeeeease!" said Pharah laughing as McCree was laughing too. They both calmed down and then they stared to each other

"Wow, you look so cold and serious... but you haven't changed a bit..." said Fareeha

"I was about to say the exact same thing about you..." said Jesse

After some more minutes they finaly saw DVa coming to the table, behind her Zarya was coming too

"See? I told you they would come" said DVa to Zarya as they both took a seat

"Good evening, it's 'bout time you showed up" said McCree

"And where is Mei?" asked Pharah

"Mei is not coming, she is Overwatch agent" said Zarya whispering "We have to leave this beetwen us"

The entire group got close to the centre of the table as Zarya started to explain the reason for this meeting:

"Here is the situation: I wasn't sent here because of tiny plane, I'm here for a person. Almost ten months ago Volskaya Industries was attacked by terrorists, they attemped to murder Katya Volskaya because of her efforts to protect Russia. Katya survived the attack and she called me to request my help, she wanted me to capture an especific terrorist" Zarya then took out from her pocket a holocard with videofootage from a security camera.

The video showed Katya being scorted to her office by her soldiers as a person in purple neon clothing was chasing her, the footage ended when the pursuer suddenly dissapeared.

"The person you see here is a female bounty hunter who works for the terrorists, she is a hacker and an expert in technology. The hacker used her abilities to erase every information record that could match with her so we don't know her real identity" said Zarya

"I think I can guess the rest" said McCree "Volskaya thinks that the Slipstream will attract the terrorists and hopefully this bounty hunter too"

"You are correct" said Zarya "I'm here to capture her if she shows up, but I know what she is capable of and I will not underestimate her. If I try to get her alone she will have more chances to scape, that's why I need your help"

"Zarya told me about this when she got here and I said 'I'll help you, but we might need some more assistance' " said DVa

"But why us? Why we can't tell this to the Overwatch agents?" asked Pharah

"If Overwatch captures hacker they will keep her for interrogation, we need to imprison hacker in Russia and make justice for her crimes" explained Zarya

"So guys, are you in? McCree?" asked DVa

"Mmmmmm, I dunno... why should I-"

"I will personaly pay you with ten gold ingots" said Zarya

"There we go, I'm in"

"What about you Fareeha?" asked DVa

Pharah was thinking about it, there has to be another reason why Volskaya wants this person in particular. Besides, wouldn't she be betraying her friends in Overwatch by keeping this a secret? and isn't the protection of the Slipstream and everyone related to it's construction the reason why she was here in the first place?

She then made her decision: "In the battlefield I will protect you and I will fight alongside you, but that hacker will not be my priority"

For a moment no one in the table said anything, then DVa asked "Will you at least keep this as a secret?"

"I... yes, yes I will" said Pharah

"Good then, I respect your decision" said Zarya

"Well is good to see everyone gets along" said McCree "But answer me a question: where are we? That's right, we are in the damm saloon! Let's get a drink shall we?"

 _*twelve days later*_

Sombra opened the ventilation shaft and activated her comunicator

 _"I'm inside"_ she said as she entered the ventilation system _"I will clear the path for you"_

Reaper, Widowmaker and Doomfist along with a small Talon soldier squadron was waiting in a near building, they've been planing this attack ever since Sombra informed that the Slipstream was being moved to England. Now the situation was favorable for them: late at midnight, enough information gathered and soon, a clear route inside the complex. A perfect opportunity to attack.

"We'll move soon" said Reaper "Remember: our priority is to get inside that plane and teleport out of the base before anyone gets the chance to notice us"

"And if that doesn't work, we'll destroy it from the inside" said Doomfist

But the squad didn't knew that their omnic spy had been discovered and destroyed, they didn't knew that McCree, Mei, Zarya, DVa and Pharah were called, they didn't knew that Overwatch was expecting the attack, and they didn't knew that Sombra was keeping all this information from them.

 _"I deactivated the security system, enter from the door at hangar 626"_ said Sombra with a smirk

* * *

 **I know what some of you might think: "oh, so now these characters will be together and they will learn from each other right? That means a lot of ships and "love" for sure"**

 **I plan to put our heroes and villains in new situations with new people, allowing for some of them to change their perspective of the world, and as I said I'm trying to follow the canon as much as I can, so don't expect any kind of ships.**

 **Don't give me wrong, I find the S.S. Widowtracer and the S.S. Pharmercy as charming as anyone would, but man if they don't make any sense (but if you really show me that you want the ships in the reviews then... I'll think of something that makes sense... I'll need divine intervention if that's the case...)**

 **Oh and one more thing, I am aware that DVa's name has a . between the D and the V, but go ahead and try to writte it properly and see what happens**

 **See you soon...**


	5. Chapter 4: Missions and Lies

**Well, I know this might not be what you expected when I said "expect chapter 4 to come out sooner" but if you are human then you'll know that life can be a real bitch (long story short I had an accident in a lab like six days ago because some dumbass thought it would be a good idea to play with sulfuric acid, nothing really bad happened to me but I had to be hospitalized for four days)**

 **Guest: Wait isn't Doomfist supposed to be the leader of Talon? Why is Reaper giving him orders?**

 **Talon doesn't actualy has a leader, instead it has a council and both Reaper and Doomfist are part of it. If doomfist could put a plan together and give orders to the rest of the team including Reaper (as seen in the comic Masquarade) then I can't see why Reaper couldn't do the same.**

 **Also I want to thank you all for motivating me to continue with this. Now you might say "But I haven't done anything, I haven't written any review, I don't even have an account" and that might be true, but everytime I look at the view counter and I see is growing by the minute it makes me think "yeah... people want to read this".**

 **Should I be happy for that? Probably not, but I am**

* * *

Chapter 4: Missions and Lies

 **England, 2076**

 _"Why have you done this? What will you gain from the pain and destruction you brought upon the world? HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU?"_

 _"You may never see it, but I'm making this world a better place. I will clean the corruption and chaos that humanity created"_

 _"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE OTHERS!"_

 _"And you do? Why are you the one who decides if a criminal ends up dead? Do you know the reason why he killed someone? The definition of good and evil was created by society, I on the other hand know exactly who is to blame for what will happen and why"_

 _"And this is your solution? Kill everyone who doesn't agree with you?"_

 _"If is necesary then yes"_

 _"What happened to you? Have you forgot who you used to be? You were a hero, an inspiration for everyone... you were my friend"_

 _"I remember the past, but this is the present. Right now I'm the interrogator and you are the pirsioner, and you will tell me what I need to know... one way or another"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH"_

Tracer woke up startled, she was sweating and breathing heavily.

She was used to having nightmers about her dissapearance on the Slispream, about her first jurney trough the void, about Emily being in danger, about Mondatta's death. But this one felt different, it felt like a memory, a truly disturbing memory. She had the feeling that something was terribly wrong, _'is ok'_ she thought to herself _'just another bloddy bad dream'_

She then felt the someone knocking at the door "Come in" she said and when she turned she saw Genji entering the room

"Is everything ok Tracer? You were screaming very loudly"

"I'm fine Genji, just a bad dream"

"Hmm, are you alright?"

"I said it was just-"

"I'm not just talking about your dream anymore" Genji took a seat and crossed his hands before speaking again "Lena, I know you for a long time now and I can say without doubt that if you were alright you wouldn't be here in a guest room, you would be in your own home with your girlfriend Emily"

"Look, I may not be in my best condition right now but I'm fine. Is just that I don't feel comfortable leaving this place without knowing what will happen to that ship and everyone working on it" said Tracer

After that silence took over the room as both of them meditated about eachother's words. _'He's right tho'_ thought Tracer _'It's been days since I was at home'_

"Listen, would you like to come with me for a minute? Mei, Hana and I couldn't sleep so Hana had the idea of reuniting at her room to have a conversation and spend the time" said Genji "I ussualy wouldn't recomend being awake so late but I'm aware that bonding with others could help you feel better"

Tracer thought about this, everyone else around the base has been forming bonds. Mercy, McCree and Pharah had become friends once more after 20 years, Zarya, DVa and Genji on the other hand were learning from eachother for the first time, even Winston had reunited in various occasions with Mei to talk about 'sciency stuff'

"Um... ok... why not?" said Tracer. She then puted her accelerator on along with a pair of informal pants and followed Genji to DVa's room.

As she followed Genji Tracer thought about her nightmare, who were those two people? what exactly happened? why it felt like a memory? and most importantly, why was she giving any importance to a stupid dream?

Genji knocked at the door and DVa opened

"Annyoung!" she said "Oh hi Tracer, I haven't see you around lately"

"Hi DVa, Genji said I could join this conversation your having?" asked Tracer

"Of course you can! Come in!" said DVa with a smile "And you are my friend so call me Hana"

Genji and Tracer entered DVa's room. Although it was temporary a room DVa already had a computer, a recording set and a Wi-Fi router installed. Mei was siting on the bed and she was wearing blue gym clothes, right besides her Snowball was resting.

"Take a seat, I was talking with Mei about her winter clothes" she then turned to Mei "I understand you have to use them in combat all the time because of your cryo-freeze thingy, bu why you leave the gloves on even without the rest?"

"Well, when you work with ice all the time you start to lose corporal heat" she explained "For instance my hands get really cold, what am I saying? they are frigid! I wear these because if I'm with other people and someone wants to give me a handshake or a high five I don't want their first impression of me to be 'Hiya! I'm Mei! But i'm secretly an ice witch! And now that you touched my hand you have been cursed with the power of a million ice cubes!' "

Everyone including Tracer chukled a bit of Mei's comment. _'Maybe this was a good idea after all'_ thought Tracer

"How about you Tracer? What can you tell us about the clothes you wear in combat?" asked Mei

"Well the brown jacket is a pilot jacket and the googles are for aviation too, it's a reminder of my dream of becoming a pilot before I joined Overwatch. The orange pants are actualy part of a bulletproof one piece suit and the shoes... well... they are comfortable despite of how they look"

"Oh so the pants are bulletproof?" asked DVa "I thought you wear them because they make your butt look good"

"Not gonna lie luv, I choose them at first because of that" Everyone started to chukle again (except for Genji, he didn't knew how to react to this)

"And what about your chest thingy, what's that for?" asked DVa

"Oh it's my chronnal accelerator, it allows me to teleport in time and space in a blink. It's because of this that I'm the fastest person alive!"

"Wait a minute, that's exactly what the Slipstream does!" said DVa "That means that you were the one who-... oh... oooooohhhh... I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, is ok" said Tracer with a smile

"Really? You are ok with that?" asked Mei

"Yes, she is" said Genji "She quickly learn to accept her accident as part of her, like I did"

"Hey I'm curious, how did you two met?" asked DVa

"Oh it's a long story, it began when I enlisted to Overwatch as a fighting cadet during the first omnic crisis, Genji was a Blackwatch agent and his cybernetics weren't complete yet. The first time I saw him was during a training session, I remember that upon seeing him I turned to Angela and said 'Question: Are you guys fucking mad?' "

"Ah yes the first training session" said Genji " I remeber that I tried with to hit Lena with my shurikens and how enraged I was for missing every shot. I took out my katana and I ran at her at any chance I had, I belive I manage to cut in half one of her pulse bombs when she trowed at me"

"But after all of that we actually ended up becoming a great team, they would sends us to a ton of missions together. Hey Genji, do you remember when whe stoped those rebels omnics at Greece? We were so fast that they didn't knew they were being attacked!"

"How about the time we faced the Deadlock gang? I remember one of the guys screaming 'I don't care about your stupid cavalry, leave me alone!' "

"Wow" said Mei "You two have gone trough some real action! I wished I could fight with you sometime"

"Trust me love, you don't" said Tracer and evryone laughed

"Well, isn't this lovely" said DVa "You know what this moment needs? A selfie!"

DVa took out her phone and invited everyone to get close. They waved at the camera as DVa made a peace sign with her hands

"Great! This one is going to Snappy" she then started to writte on her phone "sel...fie...with...my...over...watch...gang...winky face"

"Now" said DVa "Do any of you like to play somesort of videogame? I personally would love if any of you played Starcra-"

She was suddenly interrupted when red lights went on and a strongly loud siren started to sound. After that initial suprise the group realized what this meant:

"WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" screamed Genji

The agents left running towards the battlements to suit up and get their weapons. "Just once... just once would be nice..." whispered Tracer annoyed as she ran

Once at the battlements all the agents reunited: Winston, Tracer, Genji, Mercy, Mei, Zarya, DVa, Pharah and McCree

"What's the situation?" asked Zarya

"Talon, that's the situation" said Winston while activating the footage from the security cameras "There is a small detachment of soldiers at the hangar, and by small I mean 200 at least. We also have reports of Reaper, Widowmaker and an unidentified young woman being here"

Winston turned to the group ready to create a plan "DVa, Genji and Mei, you'll get the enemy's attention on the front. Zarya, Mercy and McCree, you'll attack the squadron from behind. Tracer, get swiftly among the enemy and disarm as many soldiers as you can. Once we break chaos Pharah and I will enter and we'll all finish off Reaper and this mysterious woman. Pharah, while you are in the air try to get Widow's attention, capture her if you can"

The agents nooded and got their weapons. While they were running towards the hangar McCree got near Pharah, "You'll be fine?"

"Yes Jesse, why wouldn't I?" Pharah asked

"You know exactly why" said Mercy. She did, it was because of one woman in the battlefield: Widowmaker, the former Amelie Lacroix and the sniper that killed Ana Amari, her mother (at least that was she knew, she never got to see the body)

"I can deal with her, can you?" asked Pharah

"I can" said Mercy, she used to be good friends with Amelie for a long time and it took her years to accept that she was no more. The team splitted up in small groups to execute the attack "Good luck"

Meanwhile at the hangar the first Overwatch troops arrived and faced the Talon soldiers. Suddenly they saw a black figure moving towards them at an incredible speed, no one had time to react fast enough. In a couple of minutes they were all dead

"Area cleared" said Reaper trough it's comunicator for the entire squad to hear "Now I will found out wich one of you imbeciles triggered the alarm and I will give you a slow and painfull death"

More troops entered the hangar "It'll have to wait" Reaper then turned it's comunicator to the frequency of his team "Sombra, Widow, find that cursed plane and call Doomfist when you find it, whe won't have time to take it back. Doomfist, don't reveal yourself yet, you have the element of suprise for now so wait for the signal, then destroy the machine"

Doomfist awaited on his spot while Widowmaker and Sombra searched for the Slipstream. Widowmaker puted on her visor while Sombra cheked the files of the hangar. "You see anything Widow?" asked Sombra

"Nothing, perhaps if we- wait… I see it" said Widowmaker. She pointed at a wall near the laboratories, the Slipstream was behind it.

"Good job" said Sombra. She then used her holograms to enter into the security system once more and searched for a comand to open th door "Gotcha"

However, as the 'wall' started to open DVa, Mei and Genji appeared in front of the soldiers. The battalion opened fire but Mei created an ice wall to block the direct shots, some soldiers ran to the sides of the wall only to be stoped by DVa's defense matrix and Genji's deflections

With the soldiers occupied Zarya, McCree and Mercy got ready to attack the battalion from behind. Zarya got in position, aiming her particle canon, McCree got out the Peacemaker and Mercy used the Caudacous Staff to give McCree a damage boost. "Ready Jesse?" asked Mercy "You bet" he answered

McCree looked at Zarya who nooded back to him, and with that they entered the battle. Zarya's particle canon cleared an entire sector among Talon's flanks, when the soldiers turned they were suprised by McCree's flasbang who then started to get swift kills everywhere

The soldiers in the middle of the formation struggled to choose a target, suddenly they felt a swift breeze of air among them and they realized that their guns were missing. Tracer couldn't hold her laugh as she tossed the guns away from the battalion's reach

Reaper was caught in a shock upon this attack, he expected Overwatch agents like Genji and Tracer to be called, but why were a Korean pilot and a Russian soldier here? Neither Sombra or the spy told him about this, were they hiding this information from him? or were they so incompetent that they never knew? He would figure out later, for now he had to focus back into the battle

"What are this agents doing here?" asked Widowmaker to Sombra "Did you knew about this?"

"I didn't, seems like that spy was not as worthy as we thought" she answered "But hey, what would life be without a bit of fun, eh araña?" Widowmaker limited to give her an unamussed look, then she used her grappling hook to get herself into a girder above her where she started to shoot at anyone she could get.

Meanwhile Sombra just opened the door and found the Slipstream inside. As she walked to the plane she thought about her devious plan, the reason why she never informed the others that Overwatch had called unidentified agents was the same reason why she activated the alarm system and started the battle: she needed to get Reaper or Doomfist out of the picture. If any of them were killed then she could find a way into the council and gain more power, rising even more slowly but surely _"What a shame"_ she thought for herself _"They were pretty nice boys, maybe even good friends... oh well, hopefully they won't take it personal. I know I wouldn't"_

Suddenly a nearby window from the labs was shatered to pieces taking Sombra out of her thoughts, it was Pharah who joined the battle sending her barrage of rockets "JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!"

After the attack Pharah saw Widowmaker aiming at her head and dodged the bullet, she attacked back with her rocket launcher and obligating Widowmaker to run for cover

Upon seeing this Sombra rushed towards the Slipstream hoping that she could get it started to scape from there (picking up Widomaker if necesary), however she was cutted off in her race by Winston

"Listen to me whoever you are, you are not getting close to this plane!" he said while aiming at her with his Tesla canon. Sombra could've hacked Winston's weapon and shoot him with her machine gun, but she was a clever person and she knew this was the chance to advance with her plan

"Oh I would love to play with you mr. Grodd, but I think a friend of mine has unfinished business with you" she then turned her comunicator on "METEOR STRIKE NOW!"

Sombra then ran way, Winston was about to chase her when he felt something falling from the ceiling and inmediatly moved away. The energy from the impact was such that everything in it's range was destroyed

"Akande" said Winston with despise. Doomfist rised from the impact area and hold his glove in his chest, he had an objective to destroy, but it wasn't the Slipstream anymore…

"I've been waiting for this moment for far too long" said Doomfist

"I defeated you once, this time will be no different"

"I dissagree… every battle makes me stronger and I learn from my mistakes. Today I will make you pay for all the years I spent in that cell"

Doomfist then charged against Winston. The agent jumped over him and tried to inmobilize his arm, Doomfist manged to get out of his grasp and shooted him with his hand-canons. Winston shooted his tesla canon while dodging the bullets, the electric ray missed Doomfist and instead it hit a nearby gasoline tank. The explotion sent Doomfist away and he landed side first on top of a jet, he grabbed the jet's cockpit window and trew it at Winston who tried to get away but failed.

Doomfist was about to make another attack when he noticed that something landedd right next to him, it was a pulse bomb. He tried to get away but the bomb exploded sending him flying once more, this time he managed to land with all his four arms and legs on the floor. Tracer and Winston then appeared right in front of him, "And I will make you pay for the countless time I spent in that void, you monster"

While this was happening Zarya, Mercy and McCree were still clearing Talon's soldiers and dodging Widowmaker's attacks. McCree noticed that Winston and Tracer were fighting against Doomfist, Mercy realized this too. "Go help zem, Zarya and I vill handle this!" she said

McCree nooded and he ran towards them, but suddenly he was cutted off by a black myst.

"Look at you… what a dissapointment you have become" said Reaper "I expected more from the grand Jesse McCree. Gabriel Reyes must be rolling in his grave"

McCree didn't knew how he knew his first name or who Gabe was to him, he was sure that he never faced Reaper in the past. However, his words enraged him. He took aout his gun and started to shoot rapidly at Reaper, who easily dodge the attacks. Reaper took out his shotguns and made his move.

McCree rolled to cover and he found a machinegun from one of the soldiers. With the machinegun in one hand and the Peacemaker in the other he released a full attack at Reaper "Eat… Ten… Dicks…" he said while shooting

Pharah was pursuing Widowmaker when she saw what McCree was facing bellow her, she looked at Widowmaker and said "This isn't over yet". Pharah shot one last rocket at Widowmaker before getting down to help McCree. Reaper continued his attacks when suddenly Pharah punched him in the face, crasing him against a jet

"Looks like you want to die liutenant" Reaper said with a chuckle

"I'm a soldier, and I will die before leaving my friends alone" said Pharah ready to face him. Rockets and bullets flew everywhere

Meanwhile Mei, DVa and Genji were finishing off the battalion, only a few soldiers remained. DVa turned her communicator on "Winston, what's the situation?" she asked

For a moment he didn't answered, then he finally spoke "Tracer and I need assistance! Doomfist is here as well!"

Genji suddenly frooze "Doomfist? Akande Ogondimu?". He remembered the battle against him years ago, he knew they couldn't take him on their own

"Listen everyone" Genji said trough the comunicators "I'm going to assist Winston and Lena, I need someone to keep Reaper busy"

"Already on it... in a way" said Pharah as she and McCree struggled to hit the black myst that was Reaper

"I'll go with you, maybe one of my walls can contain him" said Mei

"And I will go for Reaper as well" said DVa "Good luck Genji"

Genji and Mei runned towards the Slipstream while DVa rushed her Mech towards Reaper. But as DVa was moving she suddenly stopped, he couldn't move her Mech _"Doshitano?"_ she said in suprise. Then from the aiming scree appeared the image of a skull made by 0's and 1's

"Hola" a voice speaked inside her Mech's speakers "Would you like to fly?". Suddenly DVa got ejected from the MEKA and landed facefirst into the ground, she got up and she turned to see a machine gun pointed at her head. The woman holding it had bright neon clothes and cybernetic enhancements on one side of her head, behind her DVa's MEKA was completly froozen

"Looks like I "Nerfed" you, gamer girl" said the Woman. DVa was furious, not only that was her favourite Mech but this person taunted her with gaming expressions. DVa didn't wanted to see this MEKA destroyed, but she had no choice

She pressed a button command in her wrist wihout Sombra noticing, the hacker was about to taunt her again before shooting when she heard somesort of engine behind her, she turned to see DVa's Mech glowing with green energy. "NERF THIS!" DVa shouted as she quickly jumped backwards

The MEKA's explotion sent Sombra flying, she landed near Zarya and Mercy, who were trying to attack Reaper and Widowmaker (Mercy struggled between healing Zarya, McCree and Pharah)

Zarya saw the young woman landing and imediately recognized her, it was the hacker Volskaya wanted. She pointed her Particle canon at her, her plan was to create a particle barrier that could contain the bounty hunter. But as she got ready to shoot, Sombra got up and saw her aiming. She quickly trow a Translocator far away

When the particle barrier traped her Sombra simply pushed a command on her holoscreen and got teleported out of there. Suprised by the escape Zarya looked around and saw Sombra a few meters behind her turning invisible, she must not get away

"Mercy, go aid Winston" Zarya said "They need you more than we do"

At first Mercy was unsure, but then she saw Winston, Tracer, Genji and Mei facing the man who defeated an entire battalion of OR units. Mercy nooded and swiftly flew away

Zarya then called DVa trough the communicator "Hana I need your assistance, I found the hacker"

"I know" she replyed "I found her first. I'm on my way, but what about McCree?"

"He's too busy with Reaper. It'll be just the two of us" said Zarya. She didn't wanted to leave her friends, but she has orders to follow. Zarya shooted one last projected barrier at Pharah and McCree, then she ran after her objective

Meanwhile Sombra hid inside one of the labs, she couldn't get close enough to the Slipstream in order to escape, now these two agents were after her. Nevertheless, there was someone who cloud help her...

"Widow, do you copy?"she said trough the communicator

 _"What do you want now? I'm occupied out here while you do nothing, you little salope"_ Widowmaker said

"Yeah yeah fuck you too, listen I have a plan to get out of here using the Slipstream"

 _"We don't have time take it back, Reaper said that we had to destroy it"_

"Trust me it will work, just go to the ship and get inside. I'll get it working from here and then you'll be able to pick us all and then we'll teleport out of here". Sombra lied about the last part, Widowmaker would only have time to pick her up...

 _"You are insane"_

"Well then, you have any ideas to get out of here alive?"

Widowmaker thought about it for a second, none of the other jets would be fast enough to fly out of there and more reinforcements were probably called as they spoke. She took a deep breath and talked again _"Fine, I'm on my way. You better make this work"_

Widowmaker ran towards the Slipstream, she opened a shaft on top of the aircraft and droped down a ladder. She saw that she was in somesort comand station, there was a table on the centre of the room and thousands of holoscreens on the walls. Widowmaker saw two doors, one on the front of the room and other on the back, she assumed that the back door lead towards the storage room so she went trough the front door

She found herself in front of the pilot seat and the controls in a small room. "I found the pilot controls, now what?" she said trough the comunicator to Sombra

 _"Get ready to pilot that thing, I'll hack the engine to get it started"_ said Sombra. She was still cloacked but the charge would end soon and those two agents were looking for her, she tried to connect to the Slipstream directly but seeing that she had no time to get near it she decided to spread a virus to all planes and starting all the engines at once, hoping that the Slipstream was be infected too

All across the hangar the jet's engines roared at once getting everyone's attention, including Doomfist. Mei noticed this and took her chance "SNOWBALL NOW IS OUR CHANCE, GO", then Mei's robot deattached from her backpack and released a full Blizzard attack on Doomfist, freezing him

Mercy was about to give her allies a damge boost to end Doomfist for good before he escaped but she noticed that the Slipstream was roaring as well, she then saw someone trough the pilot's window. "Winston, ze Slipstream!" she yelled

Winston turned and saw Mercy pointing at the pilot's window, Widowmaker was trying to steal it. "NO YOU ARE NOT!" he said as he ran towards the aircraft

At the Slipstream Widowmaker saw that the controls were starting up, it worked. She was about to take over when she felt that something had entered and it was getting close to the room, she turned and aimed towards the door ready to attack. The door opened and a ray of electricity hit her as she shot, Winston grabbed her foot and tossed her out of the room

"Winston! Are you here?"yelled Mercy as she entered the Slipstream, she then saw Widowmaker unconcious on the floor and Winston holding his shoulder, the bullet got him. "Don't vorry I'll heal you!", Mercy pointed her staff at him and the beam started to push the bullet out

"Thank you doctor" said Winston

"I got your back, everything else is fine?" Mercy asked

Before Winston could answer a voice from the ship's speakers turned on, "ACCELERATOR STATUS: Running and ready for teletransportation. Hyper-Jump inminent, please input coordenates or a cancelation command"

Winston got up alarmed and reached for the pilot controls, only to discover they were of no use. The electricity from his canon damaged not only Widowmaker but also the commands, they were completly roasted

"WARNING. DESTINATION UNKNOWN. WARNING. PLEASE INPUT COORDINATES OR A CANCELATION COMMAND. HYPER-JUMP INMINENT. WARNING. DESTINATION UNKNOWN" this time an alarm sounded with the computer's voice

"ANGELA GET OUT OF HERE, THIS THING IS ABOUT TO TELEPORT!" yelled Winston with all his might

But it was too late, the ship shaked violently and the accelerator brighted with strenght. A blue aura of energy covered the Slipstream, getting brighter and brighter

And in just a second a flash covered the entire hangar, then... nothing. Most of the things at the area just vanished without a trace, the other jets around were still roaring... and the agents and the terrorists were nowhere to be seen...

Back at the security room, Doctor Kaplanus was seeing the whole thing trough the cameras "My god... what have I done?"

* * *

 **Phew, that was the longest I've written for a story so far. Now a chapter THIS long should keep you occupied for a while dear reader**

 **Again thanks for the support you probably don't know you are giving me**

 **Shoutout to ShingetsuMoon for helping me entertain myself with one of her stories while I was hospitalized**

 **See you around**


	6. Chapter 5: Out of Bounds, Part 1

**I'm back with a new chapter for you to enjoy, hopefully I got better at spelling in english, spanish and some other languajes**

 **knight7572:** **couldn't athena not track the temporal resonance frequency that the chronal accelerator on board slipstream 2 is giving off since the frequency is more then likely the same frequency that lena's chronal accelerator generates to anchor her in the present**

 **Originaly that was my idea (seriously, do you read minds?), but then I realized that Athena is at Winston's base at Gibraltar. Besides as you will discover in the future it seems like they won't have the time to do that...**

 **Now it's time for our heroes to start the journey of their lives across time and space.**

 **This is my favourite part of the story and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do, because this will be the opportunity to set up some character development as well as some more important cameos and references.**

 **And don't worry about the Slipstream plot and the hole "Mondatta is alive" thing, that's still relevant. For now just sit back and enjoy, because this just got started**

* * *

Chapter 5: Out of Bounds, Part 1

 **Montana, 75M.A.**

Mei started to regain consciousness, but she couldn't open her eyes and her glasses were missing. She felt the breeze of the air again and her soft winter clothes rubbing her skin, however she also felt her face against something rough like somesort of grass

She was confused upon this discovery, the last thing she remembered was freezzing Doomfist at the hangar when suddenly everything went bright and then she just passed out. Maybe one of the ships exploded and she went flying outside the base

She was still thinking when she heard a familiar sound, a little series of boops that came from her back. "S... Snowball?" she whispered without being able to open her eyes yet. The boops intensified in a cheering manner "Oh Snowball, thank god you are fine"

Mei was reliefed of having her little friend still with her, "You... you know what *urgh* happened?". A series of low tonned beeps answered, Snowball was confused as well

Mei was about to whisper again when she felt a little stream of wet and heated air on her face, she assumed that maybe a dog or a cat found her and it was sniffing her face. She finaly got one eye opened and she expected to see a dog's nose, but instead she found somesort of beak... her vision got better... she opened the other eye... and she saw two big and orange eyes as well... that was definetly not a dog or a cat...

"AAAAAHHHHH" Mei screamed in fear, the animal squealed and ran away. Mei sat straight nervously after the scare and reached her gun, she tried to look around but everything was blurry. "Snowball, do you see my glasses anywere?", the robot detached from Mei's backpack and flew around her, then it started beeping to her left. Mei turned to the beeping and saw the reflection of the sun on the glass.

Mei puted her glasses on, one of the lents had a crack but nothing to big, however when she finaly saw the world around her she was shocked: she was in the middle of somesort of yellow grassland, but upon seeing the floor there was no grass but bushes, sticks and dry leafs. On her left there was a forest and on her right the plains covered the area, behind her she saw somesort of rock formation and far away from her to the south there was somesort of mountain with dark clouds covering it. "ái yà! wò zài nàli?" she said worried, she somehow teleported to another continent?

Suddenly a squeal caught her attention, it was the creature that sniffed her and there were more of them. They were a little shorter than Mei and as long as a horse, they had horizontal stiff tails, short arms, little beaks, dark blue scales covering their bodies and big orange eyes. After the initial suprise Mei looked at them for a minute, they didn't seemed dangerous, in fact they were... kinda cute

"h-hi-hiya..." she sttutered, Snowball made little boops. The animals got a little closer but then retreated at any sudden movement from Snowball. Mei started to analize them closely: they looked like lizards but behave like birds, they were bipedal and their hands pointed inwards lika a bird's wings, she had seen enough paleontology in her years of study to recognize what kind of creatures she was seeing

"Impossible... are they? no, it can't be..." she said, Snowball looked at her with a worried expression, there was no doubt: this animal was a species ornithopod... a species of... dinosaur... "Snowball, if these animals are really here and not just in my imagination... then either genetics and clonation have managed the impossible, or... we are millions of years in the past...". Mei remembered what Kaplanus said: the Slipstream's chronnal accelerator was functional. What if the explotion was actually from the Slipstream and she somehow got lost in the void like Lena? Maybe this was exactly what happened to Tracer and now she would dissappear to another time at any moment. These thoughts scared her, she had talked to Winston in the past about Tracer's accident and she would be terrified of becoming 'a living ghost' as well

And then she though about something else, what if Winston had no way to reach her? Was she destined to be marooned in a strange land far way from home? "No, no no no no... he'll come back for us... right? We'll go back home... ri-right?" Mei was emotionaly shattered, even with her little friend she was the only human in this place, just like in the Antartica watchpoint... the only person alive traped in that base as her friends never woke up from the cryofreeze... she was alone...

Mei started to cry as she covered her face, but Snowball flew to her and fitted between her arms like if he was rying to give her a hug. Mei looked at her friend, the only companion that was always for her, even if he was just a machine he cared for his master. "I'll *sniff* I'll be ok Snowball... they'll come for us... eventualy..." Mei said as she cleaned her face "For now let's just... analyse our situation *sniff*... ok... let's see... we are in... a valley, near a forest during the... Mesozoic era..."

But then Mei thought about it from another angle: she was in the past, in a time of prehistoric animals millions of years ago, and chances were that she was the first human to be there... her scientific nature kicked in: "Snowball! You realize what this means?" The little robot understood and cheered with it's boops. "Quickly! Scan those animals and record their behaviour, I'll take soil samples!"

While Mei took little chunks of the floor and putted them in very small containers from her belt, Snowball scaned one of the animals and started to record the way they interacted with eachother. Normaly the hervibores would run away but they had never seen a human or a robot before and they sensed no treath from them

"So, what could you find?" Mei asked after gathering the soil samples. Snowball opened a holoscreen and showed an x-ray of the animal's skeleton, "Interesting... definetly a herbivore... by the look of their legs it seems like this creature is made for long and fast races, like a gazelle. Wow, with this data we will make one of the biggest scientific breakdowns in history if we- I mean... WHEN we get back home"

Snowball then showed a recording of the social group's behaviour, Mei instantly saw an opportunity of survival: "It seems like while the herd eats and communicate there is always an indivial acting as a sentinel... if we follow these creatures we'll have our own security alarm if a predator comes nearby..."

Snowball attached itself to Mei's backpack as she grabbed some leafs from a nearby bush and then tried to aproach the animals. "Hi there... is ok... I'm good..." she whispered to them, the creatures where still curious but mantained their distance. Then from the group one of their young got close to Mei's hand and grabbed the leafs, then more and more individuals got closer and ate some more; the message was clear, this pink and tall creature was not an enemy

The group started to move away in search for a place to rest and Mei followed them, "Well, I think they tolerate us" she said with a smile. However she was unaware that south from there at the lowlands near the volcano a bright electric light appeared in the middle of the sky, from that flash appeared a damaged plane that crashed against the ground.

 **Antartica, 100M.A.**

DVa slowly awoke as she felt a big blow to the head, she started looking around and she saw she was in somesort of… jungle? _"What even? How even?"_ she thought to herself.

The last thing she remebered was a brigth ligth that hit her, she remembered not being able to see anything else afterwards, but she felt really cold and then… nothing, now she was beetwen the roots of a tree.

As her vision got better she saw Zarya stting a few meters ahead of her watching somesort of hologram. She tried to get up but she inmediatly fell, Zarya then noticed her.

"I see you are awake. I wouldn't try to get up, you need to rest" said Zarya

"What… happened?" asked weakly

"New teleporter plane malfunctioned, explosion sent us here" explained Zarya

So the Slipstream exploded? That was a possibility but everything happened so quickly she couldn't remeber a lot of details. Then asked the first thing that she could think of: "So… you have any idea of where we are?"

"I'm working on it. This is military localitation device" said Zarya pointing at the hologram.

"Oh, so you have GPS" said DVa.

"Nyet, device doesn't need slow satelite's signal" explained Zarya "It locates magnetic signatures near me. Since the strenght of a magnetic camp is different from one to another all across earth it's easy to locate which signature is it and where on the planet it is, indicating where I am… but I think device broke"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it tells me that we are in Antartica"

Trees? flowers? HEAT? DVa was no scientist, but she just needed to look around to see that maybe (JUST MAYBE) this was not Antartica at all

Zarya went over to her, "Looks like you are recovering well, how do you feel?"

"I'm feeling a headache and I don't think I can get up, besides that I'd say I'm doing pretty well. My memory is getting better too, so that's that"

Now felt how the memories flooded back, she remembered figthing that hacker alongside Zarya when suddenly the flash hit her and… wait a minute…

"THE HACKER!" realized

"She arrived here with us"

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?"

"She awoke as I awoke, little terrorist saw me and activated her cloack to scape, I couldn't recover fast enough to stop her"

DVa couldn't belive it, that bastard got away, and just when they finally found her. So close yet so far.

"No… no we have to chase her… we have to capture that snake" said while trying to get up

"I wouldn't worry about that" said Zarya as she laughed. She noticed DVa's expression of 'what the hell are you talking about' and she proceeded to explain: "Little hacker depends on technology to defend herself, technology is useless here in the jungle. If she is smart she'll come back and surrender, if she is not smart she will die out there, our mision will be a success either way"

"Huh… GG I guess" said DVa "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait safely here, our influence in our respective countries and with Overwatch will enssure a rescue" said Zarya

"*sigh* I hope they don't take long to find us, I feel very insecure in here without my MEKA"

"Why? You have a gun don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I still prefer to use more powerfull technology"

"Maybe you could use this as opportunity. Admire nature for a start"

DVa looked around her again, she never noticed how beautifull this place was. Everyday she was so inmersed in videogaming and combat that she never got in contact with the natural world (besides the ocational charity event for whales, dolphins and pandas back in Japan)

She finaly gathered enough strenght to get up and she started to walk around the tree, she was amazed at what she saw: bright orange flowers where blooming and small birds of all colors where flying and singing everywhere. At some point one of the birds got really close to her, it was about the size of a dove and it had a strong purple coloration on it's body and a silver blue coloration on it's wings.

"Annyoung!" said DVa. The bird tweeted back at her. DVa then extend her index finger and the bird stood on it "Awwwww"

"The birds are pretty aren't they?" asked Zarya with a smille

"Yeah, I never got the chance to see an animal like this so close to me" DVa said as the bird took off and flew away. "You are right Zarya, I could connect with nature a bit more"

Suddenly DVa turned to a branch of the tree and saw the brightest bird of them all: it was taking nectar from a flower, it was as small as the others and it had two big nostrals, but it was yellow with black spots on it's eyes and it's wings had a shining orange coloration. DVa tried to get closer to the bird but she was suprised by Zarya

"DON'T" she screamed

DVa slowly turned her head. "Don't bother orange bird" said Zarya

"What? Why not?"

Meanwhile not far away from there Sombra was still running. Her cloack charge had ended and she feared that the two agents where still after her.

"Somebody copies me?" she said trough her comunicator, but there was no signal

Sombra finally got tired and decided to have a seat in a nearby rock. She then tried to look at her location trough the satelites but she got no signal, it was like if they were all taken down

 _'Dammit'_ she thought for herself _'Where the fuck am I now?'._ The last thing she remembered was hacking the planes at the hangar and facing the agents after her, then the bright light hit and now she was on the damm forest, and to make things worst those agents landed here with her. When she saw one of the soldier's face at the hangar she knew she was in trouble, it was Aleksandra Zaryanova, the strongest woman in the Russian army. Volskaya was after her, _'I should've killed that bitch when I got the chance'_

Sombra was still thinking when she heard somesort of tweet behind her, she turned and she saw at least five different birds aproaching her

"What the- Get away!" she said as she waved her arms scaring the birds, only to be surrounded by them again

"Fuck off!" this time Sombra stood up and screamed at them, scaring the birds away once more

She didn't knew that the birds were actually attracted to her bright neon clothes, for the animals her clothes were weird looking flowers, but flowers nevertheless

Sombra started to walk away, she needed to find out where she was, she needed to get out of that jungle as fast as possible, but it was hard to think with… this… heat… and…. these… FUCKING… BIRDS!

"ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, QUE SE LARGEN!" she screamed as loud as she could and all birds flew away in panic… except for two

As Sombra continued walking she heard that something was making a loud noise behind her, she turned to see two yellow and orange birds with big nostrals screetching at her. Unlike the other birds these ones didn't seemed to have any fear for her, in fact they seemed to be trying to scare her, like a cat hissing to scare intruders

Sombra was confused but she paid no real importance to them, she was about to turn and walk away when suddenly…

"AAAAARRRRGH!". Sombra screamed in pain as she felt her right arm burning.

She saw that her sleeve was melting and the skin beneath had a horrible burn, the pain was unbearable. She looked again at the birds who then spitted at her from their nostrals, Sombra stepped away as the spit landed on the forest floor and it started to burn down the leafs laying down. Those birds shooted acid

Any normal person would go away slowly, but Sombra was enraged. She had passed her patience limit and she wanted to see something dead.

She got her gun out and aimed at the birds "You are dead motherfuckers"

Unfortunately for Sombra the acid burn happened in her right arm so she had to shoot with her left arm, since she's righthanded her aim wasn't the best. The birds felt the danger and quiclky got away as Sombra did her best to kill them, failing miserably in the process

Sombra then got away covering the wound in her arm, trying to find where she was and cursing everyone she knew including herself.

 **Rügen, 2055**

It was 12 o'clock in a beach in Germany, a little girl was looking at the ocean outside her window. Other girls at her age would be playing with their friends and talk about boys and parties, but she was more mature and inteligent than the others so she didn't wasted time with such banalities. She felt better off without friends, enjoying a good book and the beauty that is classical music

She felt better being alone in her room away from everyone, including her own parents who couldn't accept her nature. They were obviously glad that their little girl was following the elegance and manners caracteristic of their family but they would always try to make her socialize with other people and she didn't agreed with this, why can't they accept the way she is? shouldn't they be happy for her intelect and good behaviour? It seemed like nothing would make them proud...

So she just sat there looking outside the window while her parents were attending social events, she admired nature: the elegant birds making their intricate and beautiful nests on top of the tree's branches, the waves of the ocean smashing against the rocks and mixing with the sand, the gentle heat of the sun rubbing her skin and making her feel warm and happy to be alive; it was pure poetry

But then something unussual happened, something that would change her life forever. From a group of trees she saw a quick blue flash, maybe someone's car? perhaps a group of tourists with cameras? She decided to ignore that and get back to her own buissnes when suddenly she saw a body fall from that exact spot into the beach, she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman but if that person was in trouble she just couldn't leave him or her in that condition

And so the girl got out of her house and ran towards the spot, as she got closer she noticed some of the person's caracteristics: brown hair and beard (proving that it was a man), a red hood, shiny brownish armor and what it seemed to be a cybernetic prostetic as his left arm. She got closer to the man and put her hand on his neck, she sense the blood presure and immediately knew he was alive

The girl then looked around her: there was no one else in sight, it was like if this man just appeared out of nowhere. She was thinking about her next move, should she call an ambulance? upon seeing the man she didn't saw any kind of injuries, just some bullet wounds that seemed to heal recently and really fast. If those are bullet wound then this man was probably violent, should she call the police? well there wasn't a gun nearby and there wasn't blood on the scene. She was still thinking when the man started to wake up

McCree felt pain all over his body and horrible headache, not even his worst hangovers could compare to this feeling. Besides this he felt really confused, what the hell happened? Did Reaper detonated a bomb and he was now encrusted into the wall? sure felt like it. He tried to get up and open his eyes but the pain limited his movility and although he had both eyes open he couldn't see a thing

"Ugh... son of a bitch..." said McCree completly oblivious of the 12 year old girl standing in front of him. She had learned about this... 'lexic' in the past and she recognized the languaje as english, although she was not a native english speaker she had learned enough of it from her parent's efforts to make her communicate with others

"Hello? Are you okay mister?" she asked in a strong european accent, McCree saw everything blurry and he got startled by the sudden voice

"What the- WHO SAID THAT? SHOW YOURSELF DAMMIT!" McCree yelled while trying to find his gun

"Mister, I'm right here" she answered while waving her hand in front of him "Do you need help?"

McCree's vision got better and he calmed down when he saw the girl. She was wearing a yellow shirt without sleeves, a pair dark bluejeans and black shoes, her skin was white and her hair was black with a little ponytail. "oh... ugh, sorry 'bout that kid, you see: I'm... a little bit hurt- wait... what are you doing here?" he asked confused, why was there a child at the hangar?

"I am... I am here because I saw you fall..." she responded worried, maybe this man was drunk or had amnesia. "Do you know where you are?"

McCree was about to answer but then he examinated his surroundings: to begin with the heat of the sun was intense and last time he checked it was midnight when Talon showed up, then he saw some palm trees, sand and when he turned he saw the ocean. "No... no I don't. You know where I am?"

The girl raised an eyebrow before answering, "We are in Germany, the island of Rügen to be precise"

"Ge- Germany?" asked McCree in disbilief, the girl nooded in response. "Huh... Germany... Germany now... GERMANY NOW!... BECAUSE WHY THE FU-" he yelled but he interrupted himself again upon seeing the girl's scared face, "I'm sorry kiddo... I'm just suprised to be here, ya know?". The girl relaxed a little bit upon seeing the man's apologies, inside McCree's mind however all he could say was: _"BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT! PERFECT, JUST WHAT I NEEDED! HOW THE HELL DID I ENDED UP HERE? AM I DRUNK? WHAT HAPPENED TO ANGELA AND FAREEHA?"_

"Do you need my help? Or do I leave you alone?" the girl asked

"Well... I'm not feeling very good right now... and with that I mean that I haven't felt worst in a long time" McCree said "You know anywhere around here where I can rest? And please don't say a hospital, I'm not diying or anything"

The girl though about it, this exact spot of the island was her family's private land so the nearest hotel was very far away and it was obvious that this man didn't wanted medical assistance. There was only one choice, her parents are not going to like it but she didn't thought that this man was dangerous but in need of help

"I uh... my house has a guest room..." she said uncertain of her answer

"Whoa, hold on kiddo... are you inviting me to your house?" asked McCree in disbilief

"Yes, you need to rest and I can help you" she answered

"Well then, umm... thanks" said McCree. He then started to get up and he felt something on his back, he turned to see what it was and he saw his Peacemaker, apparently he had landed on it. _"Crap, if she sees it she will freak out and run away"_

"Say, is that you house?" McCree pointed at a building behind the girl, she turned and McCree quickly grabbed his gun and hid it under his armor hoping that the girl hadn't seen it

"Yes that is my house" she answered "You need help to get up?"

"No worries kiddo, I can handle myself" and with that McCree finaly got on his feet. But as he stood there he had the feeling that something was wrong, like if something was missing... He checked around him and couldn't see anything on the sand, he checked for his tabaco in his pockets and noticed it was there. McCree scratched his head in confusion... and that's how he noticed it...

"MY HAT!" he yelled "Hey kiddo! Seen a cowboy hat around here?"

"Not really, no" she answered

"ugh, *fuck me clockwise...*" he mumbled "Is at the base in England, isn't it?"

"Is fine mister Bamf, you will get it back"

"You bet I will, that hat and I have a long hist- how did you called me?"

"Mister Bamf" she said pointing at his belt

"No no no, that's not my name"

"What does Bamf means then?"

"Well it stands for... you know what? it doesn't really matter. The name is McCree, pleased to meet you" he said while extending his hand

"Oh, nice to meet you too mister Mac Cree" she said while acceptng the handshake

"No, you pronounce it 'Macree'. And don't call me mister, I'm still pretty young myself"

"Okay 'Macree', follow me" she said as she started to walk away

"Hey, I'm no social expert but I belive this is the part of the story when you introduce yourself"

"I... do not tell my name to strangers"

"Really? You let a complete stranger into your house and you can't tell him your name?". The girl turned and gave him a glare, "Fine, is your life do whatever you want with it. Just give me a way to call you because I don't want to know you as 'kid' "

"Like a fake name?"

"Yeah sure"

The girl stood there for a minute and came up with an answer: "Alright, call me... Angie... yes, Angie", McCree raised an eyebrow "It's because my real name also starts with an 'A' "

"Very well then, 'Angie' "

And so McCree followed Angie to her home. As they where walking he thought about talking to the girl since he felt some distrust coming from her

"You act pretty mature for your age, you know?" he said

"I like being mature but most people don't understand that"

" 'Angie', you know your fake name and your personality reminds me of a person I know, her name is Angela"

"That's a nice name, who is she?"

"She's a friend of mine, I met her at Ove- I mean... at work"

"What is her occupation?"

"She's a miracle doctor and one of the smartest and kindest persons I know" then McCree whispered to Angie "but between you and me: she can get a little over the top at times"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say that she can get too invested in something. To start with: she used to have black hair like you but she said that people didn't belive that she was European, and you know what she did? Once she got 20 years old she used nanobot-things to change her hair color to blonde permanently, and all by herself"

"She did?"

"You bet, and that's just in her free time. You don't want know the sorts of things she does at her actual job..."

McCree continued to walk and talk with 'Angie', completly unaware that he was actualy many years in the past

* * *

 **See? I told you the year after the location was going to be important**

 **Just to explain: "M.A." stands for "Million years Ago", but it can also stand for "Million years Ahead"…**

 **If you want to know where and when the agents and terrorists are and will be, the fanfic's cover has some clues (except king's row, that one is pretty obvious if you know Overwatch).**

 **See you soon…**


	7. Chapter 6: Out of Bounds, Part 2

**Greetings random peeps, we are very close to hit 1000 views. When we actualy do I will reward you with a little gift.**

 **Guest: Wait a minute, acid shooting birds? that sounds familiar...**

 **Dude, if you actualy know about that... you instantly become my favourite person alive**

* * *

Chapter 5: Out of Bounds, Part 2

 **London, 10.000 years ahead**

 _"Sir? Can you hear me?"._ Doomfist felt really weak but started to recover short after he regained consciousness, he finaly made out what was he hearing and who said it...

"Come on! Try to comunicate with the base!" said a Talon soldier, soon enough another one answered: "I can't, is like if all satelites were down!"

At last Doomfist regained enough strength to get up. "Sir... easy there, how are you feeling?"

He felt really cold, almost freezing, he couldn't see very well and the headache was horrible. "I've been trough worst..." he said

When his vision got better he saw seven of it's soldiers standing in front of him, but when he took a look around him he got completly shocked: right ahead of him there was a normal street with buildings and cars but it seemed like no one had been there for at least a hundred years; plants were growing in every corner, the building were partialy destroyed and the cars were oxidated

"Commander... explain this..." Doomfist said without showing any emotion

"We don't know about our situation either, all we remember is attacking the hangar and then... then this bright flash showed up and when we woke up we saw... this", the commander looked at the enviroment, behind his mask there was a face of pure fear

Doomfist was more confused than ever, the last thing he remembered was being freezed by that asian ice witch and... that was it actualy. But then he thought about it... all the engines roaring... an explotion... was he knocked out? was this just a coma? any of this was real?

"Sir..." one of the soldiers said getting Doomfist attention "I can't contact anyone... all comunication routes are down... what do we do?"

Although still confused Doomfist knew only one thing: he has to be strong and get out of this situation. This problem was nothing but another test from life

"We are in a situation of survival" he said regaining his powerfull nature "We must find shelter in one of those buildings. Anyone strong enough to live: follow me. Anyone who doesn't: stay here and die"

The soldiers at first were uncertain, but then one of them speaked: "We will follow you sir and we will fight if necessary, all seven of us"

Doomfist was about to lead the way but he noticed something, "I only see six men ahead of me..."

Upon hearing this the soldiers started to look around nervous: in fact there were only six of them

"Where is Doe?" asked one of them

"He was trying to get a signal from the base, he was right here..."

"Doe? You copy? Doe where are you?" another one speaked trough it's comunicator, yet he received no answer...

Doomfist was concerned, how could he dissappear without a trace? "Keep moving men, onto those buildings. If he's there we'll find him"

With that the troops moved following Doomfist into the abandoned street, yet for some reason Akande felt something... deep inside he felt a presence... something was wrong...

As they continued none of them noticed they were being watched, or better said, sensed by something...

"OI DOE IF YOU CAN HE-" the soldier's yells were silenced inmediately, everyone turned to see but he was gone too

"The hell!?" another soldier exclamated, raising his weapon

Doomfist holded still analising the enviroment, there was no doubt... they were being hunted...

"Everyone raise your weapons, don't make sudden noises..."

The soldiers did as ordered, each one of them looking everywhere while trying to keep as calm as possible

Not a sound was heard but they knew something was there, the tention raised. Even Akande himself was trying to find deseperately whatever took two of his men, it was around them... a malefic presence... like if it was right there yet they couldn't see it... Akande then perceived something... he closed his eyes... yes something was near him... maybe... lurking... ambushing... right... TO HIS LEFT!

With a sudden and quick move he punched with his gauntlet towards the left and he felt a pressure on the fist beneath, he definetly hit something

He opened his eyes as the soldiers turned as well and they saw... it: a creature of somesort without hair and creep in appearance. They couldn't see any other characteristics because as soon as it landed on the ground it jumped straight over them with inhuman speeds, everybody turned but it was gone again

"What the fuck was that!?" screamed one of the soldiers while breathing heavily

Then as a blurr the 'thing' attempted another attack but it missed for just a few inches as the soldier got into the ground

The man started to shoot rapidly, "where is it?!" "I can't see it!" "Everyone hold your fire!" said the commander at last

Doomfist tried to locate it again, he looked up in the windows, inside the buildings, among the cars, on the rooftops...

"Is in the roofs!". The soldiers aimed up and they saw it too, the creature was jumping among the top of the buildings with incredible speeds, looking just like a blurr

The soldiers tried to shoot it down but it was too fast. Suddenly in one of it's jumps it attempted another attack, but Doomfist was ready...

He jumped ahead of the five troops and made an upper cut on the attacker. As the thing fell down the soldier opened fire and turned the creature into a meaty ball of blood and bullets

They breathed heavily with their guns still pointing at the corpse. Doomfist got closer to it: four extremities, the front legs ended in two massive claws and it's head with missing eyes looked like something out of a H.R. Giger painting

"Damm ghoul..." said Doomfist in disgust

"What is that sir...?" asked the commander, but then he and the other four soldiers heard something behind them

"I don't know... but these are the facts as they stand: help is not coming and we need to get shelter, god knows what other monsters roam this place"

"S-sir..." the commander's tone was filled with every last bit of fear

Doomfist turned to see what it's men saw... maybe he can't get alive out of this one...

 **Rome, 135 B.C**

As soon as Tracer appeared from the void she fell to ground but inmediately got up, "augh... bloody hell..." she said in pain. Since she already traveled to the void before she was the only one in good conditions, firstly she checked her accelerator in a hurry and saw it was fine. Then she focused on her envirorment

"Where am I now?" she asked with fear, as she looked around she saw it was night time. There was some small stone houses all next to eachother and various torches in the yellow stone walls. She looks down and sees sand, "new question: When am I now?"

Although she had traveled in time before it was always a couple of hours ahead or after a moment. By the looks of the envirorment it seemed like she went backwards a couple of years, but how? She knew it wasn't her, she was fighting Doomfist at the hangar when suddenly she saw a bright light and entered to the void. She remembered seeing all her friends and enemies in there with her for just a second and then... she fell here...

"Did I do something wrong?" she said worried "Are they ok? Oh my god... This is my fault isn't it? My friends are lost in time because of me right? What have I done?" she fell in her knees and start sobbing. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Don't rush to conclusions Lena Oxton..." it was a robotic voice, but a familiar voice

"GENJI!" she jumped and hugged him with strenght

"augh... carefull..." he said

"Oh my gosh!" she retreated, realizing this was probably his first travel trough the void "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Is fine, I''m just... a bit confused...". His suit was sparkling and he could barely stand in his feet

"Easy love, sit down..." she helps Genji to sit on the ground "I know how it feels the first time. Tell me, how long have you been here?"

"It felt like 30 minutes or so... I remember fighting Doomfist along with Miss. Mei and you, I was about to strike him but then..." he stops for a moment, Genji had his chance to stop one of the most dangerous warlords alive and he failed. After a short pause to calm himself he proceeded "... then this light hit me... I lost all concioussnes and then... I waked up and I felt a horrible headache... I finaly got up and started walking among this... village I guess... then I found you here... worst thing is... I don't know where 'here' is..."

"I don't know either... but by the looks of it I'd say is very... primeval..."

Genji looked over at the stone huts and realized what Tracer meant. "The past? You are saying that we are thousands of years in the past?"

"That... or maybe is somesort of post-apocaliptic future..." she looked down in shame. "I can't help but feel this was my fault, maybe I did something with my accelerator and it malfunctioned or maybe-"

Genji holded Tracer by her arms, "I doubt this is your fault, and even if somehow is we can solve this situation... as a team"

Tracer gave a sigh and hugged Genji again, "I'm worried about the others, I saw them in the void. Are any of them here with you?" she said retreating

"No, but I'm sure they'll be fine. They are Overwatch remember?"

"I guess so, but they are my friends aswell and I... I... wait... I hear something..."

They both stayed completly still, in the dead silence of the night a sound of footsteps was heard, it camr from outside the village. Tracer blinked to the entrance and took a quick peek, then with a gasp she blinked back to Genji

"I think I know where we are love, is Rome"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because those footsteps are from a group roman centurions, wich also makes me guess that this is the year when Jesus was still alive..."

The footsteps became closer, Tracer grabed Genji and got themselves behind a house

"If this is the past" Tracer said "then we can't let those guys see us, you see Winston explained me that-"

"Don't worry I know: any change in the past can create a completly different future. If we interact with those centurions we could get somebody erased from existence, a new goverment could rule our time, or worst"

"Well yeah..." said Tracer suprised "how did you knew?"

"I enjoy any sort of knoledge"

Chattering was heard from the village's entrance. Tracer looked over and saw the centurions carrying swords and torches, they talked to eachother in a dialect that neither Tracer nor Genji had heard before. Genji looked over and saw them aproaching and looking around everywhere

"I read from these sort of activities, they must be scouting in search for intruders among their domains" he said

"That means they are looking for us!" this time Tracer started whispering "We need to find a place to hide..."

"That should be easy, maybe if we go over to a cave nearby" Genji whispered "Left in complete darkness the chances will be in our favor"

"Good idea! Let's go-" she was about to search for a hideout but then realized... "Question love: you think you can turn your suit off?"

Genji checked himself, sparkling green lights? That wasn't stealthy at all. "In normal conditions I could... in this damaged conditions however..."

He tried to do something but all he managed to do was turn his visor off, the rest of his body was still on and sparkling, "I think not... How about you? Can you take the accelerator off?"

"Yeah of course I can!", she proceeded to take the accelerator off and she succeded... "But I never tried to turn it off... and honestly I don't know how to do it..."

"*sighs* Is fine, put it back on. It seems like we won't be able to hide in a dark place after all, we are just too bright"

Tracer tried to think of something as she strapped the accelerator back on, then she thought about the only thing she was the best at

"Alright, new plan: we use our incredible speeds to run pass them outside the village and pray they won't notice us"

Genji sighed, everytime he was with her it always happened the same: everytime there is a problem Tracer would find he most impulsive and risky solution. He thought he would be used to it by now but truth be told, he wasn't

"You know I hate your impulsive getaways...", Genji started to get up. "But it seems like this time we have no choice"

Tracer smirked and got ready to run, the centurions were getting closer and their chatter suddenly stopped. Genji prepared himself

"1..." Tracer said in anticipation. A sushing sound was heard from one of the centurions

"...2...", Genji got in position and prepared himself

"... 3!"

All the centurions could see was two blue and green lightings and then... nothing...

They were left with a sensation of fear, what was that?

 **The Pocket Forests, 2058**

Her vision was blurry, her hands were shaking and she felt... suprisingly warm. Pharah felt difficulties to breathe as she woke up, she started feeling horrible but gradualy started to get better faster than she thought

After some time she gained full concioussnes and managed to take her helmet off, she tried to get up and it resulted suprisingly easy aswell. In fact the effort that she made to stand up seemed to be too strong for her own weight as her body jumped out of the ground and landed slower than ussual

"Whoah! What is happening?" she said suprised, the laws of physics didn't seemed to obey as the strenght she was using to move apparently exceded the force necessary for each movement. When she was about to make a step to walk her feet simply went further and higher than expected, with her body unusually light when she jumped her hole body elevated higher like if she was using a trampoline

"ok... there has to be a logical explanation for this..." she said when she stopped trying to move. she looked around her and saw she was in somesort of arid plain, few plants were on the red-looking ground, patches of trees were around the area and a set of mountains were further into the horizon "and there is also an explanation for this too... I hope"

She continued to feel really hot, it would be sofocating for her if she hadn't lived in Egypt most of her life. She saw the sky: it was cloudly sunset

"Hello? Can somebody hear me?" she asked trough the comunicator, no response or signal, just static

"Where am I?" she asked to herself, the last thing she remembered was fighting Reaper at the hangar when suddenly a bright flash punched her with strenght, she felt extremly cold and her vision was blinded, then she passed out. There was no sign of the hangar, McCree, Reaper or any other person she remembered seeing during the fight vanished

Then she remembered, the Slipstream, of course! Maybe it malfunctioned and it's energy teleported her somewhere else, that could explain a lot of things but there was still other questions: where exactly is this place? why is her body acting so strange? where are her friends? did they teleported too? or are they in the hangar still fighting?

 _'ok, ok... calm down...'_ she thought for herself _'they will come for you... and if they don- I mean... if they can't... then I will get back myself...'_

She thought about using her jetpack but that would be a waste of fuel, so she decided to walk aimlessly and leave her flight power as a survival headed towards her helmet and her gun but when she took another step forward she fell to ground, she was using to much strenght to move... apparently...

"Come on, I can do this!" she said in determination. With a jump she got up and grabed her helmet and rocket launcher, then she started to walk towards one of the tree patches near her; this time she tried to use little effort to take a step, like ifshe was trying to walk on her tips sneaking around like a toddler. For her suprise this resulted in her taking pretty much a normal step

"ok... I can get used to this... so if I want to run then all I have to do is..." she started to walk normaly, resulting in her actualy running but inmediately falling again. "good that'll do" she said while getting up again

After many attemps, falls and triping over things she finally made her way towards the trees, getting used to the way her body worked in this envirorment. But as she was walking she felt like someone was watching her...

 _'Something is wrong here...'_ , her suspicions rised more and more, she kept herself alert for any sign of life around her as she continued to move forward. Her plan was to keep moving hoping to find any indication of human activity, and if either Helix or Overwatch were looking for her she would receive signals from her comunicator

As she walked she used the trees to support her weight since she still wasn't used to move yet. _'I just hope to get back safely, if Jesse and Angela are in danger I will never forgive myself'_ , although she knew this wasn't her fault she still blamed herself for not being able to help her friends, _'I should've done more, it was my duty'_

She kept feelling guilt, as a soldier she was supposed to defend others but now that she was stranded Pharah felt in impotence, as she walked her friends could be losing the battle and there was nothing she could do to change that...

"No... don't worry Fareeha... they are fine, they wouldn't be agents if they weren't able to defend themselves..." she said, but as she holded herself against another trees she felt a sudden move coming from it. Her hand was touching something fuzzy and very warm... suddenly it started to move rapidly

"AAAAHHH!" Pharah screamed in suprise as she fell backwards. What ever she touched it was a living thing and soon it deatached from the tree. Pharah saw it while breathing heavily on the ground: it moved trough the air like a flying squirrel but it looked like a big, grey and hairy leaf, almost the size of a cat. It had no apparent extremities, instead it had four games of big claws (two ahead and two behind): it had a plain red tail and it's mouth was more like a butterfly's trunk

The thing landed on another tree and attached itself to it, getting it's trunk inside the bark. Pharah still didn't recovered from the suprise, "w-what... what are you...?"

She looked at it again and saw it had no yes either, no visible ones at least. This thing looked like nothing she had ever seen or heard about

"Is fine, is fine... maybe if I just..." she reached her fallen helmet and used her visor to take a picture of the animal, maybe if she shows this to an incoming rescue someone will tell her what it is. For now she just looked at it: once it settled verticaly into the tree it didn't seemed to move so the logical conclussion Pharah reach was "I think you are harmless... Still a creepy looking fella, you scared the living out of me..."

She started to get up, but as she did she discovered she was not alone

Pharah heard a gun lock behind her

"Don't you dare to pick up your weapon", Reaper holded both shotguns behind her head. "Unless you wish to die pointlessly and far away from home..."

* * *

 **Everything is set! Now try to guess where I got the inspiration for these location, is a fun game to play I promise...**

 **Now you might wonder: why you uploaded this so late? Why is it shorter than the others? Well is simple you see:**

 **Taking away the fact I have responsabilities as a human being and other projects you must know that I have some... shall we say "pecularities" that make me different from most of you. So everytime I have more medical exams and psychiatrical therapies, and if don't take them I will end up alone because everyone will think I'm an egotistical prick even tho I'm NOT AND I WILL LOSE MY JOB AND I WILL END UP IN THE SUBWAYS SELLING POTATOES! BECAUSE MY COUNTRY'S GOVERMENT TREATS PERSONS PSYCHOLOGICALY DIFFERENT LIKE IF WE WERE PEASANTS!**

 **Anyway...**

 **See you soon… :)**


End file.
